Emmett Cullen's version
by ninguna tinta
Summary: Emmett is alone for the weekend and very bored.All the girls went out for the whole weekend and the guys are in London. He is left alone in Forks. For the sake of his sanity, he made a story that will make him entertained while the rest are out. RNR


**Author's note: Okay me and my friend, Cara had nothing to do so we created this silly and stupid yet contagious story. I told her if I can post it well she didn't actually said no.... And most off all hope you'll all RnR. I would really appreciate that. We might continue the story later on if we received good comments from you guys ...so here it goes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters maybe except "tigidig sir tigidig", the alien saving the day and of course the plot. This story came from Cara(caramelized or cancercute) and my imagination. **

**Emmett POV**

It's really bored at home. Rose, Bella, Alice, Esme and even Nessie went out for the weekend. While Jazz, Edward and Carlisle went to London to buy another new sports car. Maybe I should have gone with them.

I decided to make a story to make myself laugh or maybe I can send this to an editor and maybe it can be published! Awesome!!!!!

Hmn... So, I stood up and ran to our room and got the Laptop, Alice bought last week. Okay, it's on. I ran down in our sitting room and sat. Huh, I imagined I was going to be the next J.K. ROWLINGS.

I sat and used the mouse pad, then touched the icon of Microsoft Word and started staring at the blank page. I don't know what to type. Emmett, come on bro think...

An hour later I am still seating thinking what to right. Grabbing the remote from the table in front of me, I clicked the on power of the TV. The telly came to life and it was on Disney Channel. Oh my god! It's Winnie the Pooh. Hugh, Nessie would like to watch this. I kept on making really stories about him and his friends which really made her laugh. AHA! Jackpot! I'll right my own version of Winnie the Pooh's story!!!!! Then I type in the blank page....

**Chapter One**

**St. Winnie the Pooh**

Winnie the Pooh was born in the Hundred Acre Woods. He suffered a great disgrace in life. One day, he was taken by a man riding a horse which was named as "tigidig sir tigidig". He pulled along his best friend Piglet with him. As Pooh was being pulled, his arm was wretched and a lot of cotton spilled. They were both rescued by an alien landing on time with its UFO. By that time, Mary appeared to him. Our Lady of Acre showed herself to Pooh and it was later named as Marian Apparition in the Hundred Acre Woods. After Mary appeared to Pooh and was given with a special mission. Pooh and his best friend set off to the towns of Townsville, Forks and Tellyland.

As they set off to their mission Mary gave them gadgets. They were told to visit her dear friend Jerry who is the head of WOOHP. They were given the gadgets like the honey-jet pack. You make think it was an ordinary jar of honey but it's a container of nuclear fuel and a jet turbo of an F16 fighter plane. Piglet was given a pink Prada handbag and a Jimmy Choo shoes, these shoes are very stylish yet deadly. It contains a mini nuclear bomb, 2 atomic ones, 5,000 grenades and a shot gun and bullets over a 1,000 pieces.

Leaving WOOHP, the two best of friends, went to their first stop. The City of Townsville They stopped hearing a loud screaming coming from a citizen. A huge giant was destroying the big buildings of the city. It was the evil Mojo jojo. Pooh thought that it was silly to see a green monkey with a cape and a sinister hat on. Piglet was shocked as he/she had a vision coming from Mary. She says they have to save the citizens and the town. So they fought off Mojo jojo and won. They became heroes of the city of Townsville. They were then on called the PPG.

After several weeks, they meet another enemy in the city it was HIM. (He was the gay evil guy on power puff girls me and my sister used to watch when we were kids) Him was wearing a polo shirt that can be an image from a wall paper either of a Cell phone or your computer. The flowers were color red while the background was black. Pooh and his best friend, Piglet knew that they couldn't fight Him off. A black hole suddenly appeared on the ground. The reaper came out with his death sickle and sliced the head of Pooh. Then out of nowhere, Mary showed up and defeated the reaper with her power of the Holy Spirit. This was her 2nd apparition called Marian Apparition in Townsville...

After centuries of peace & harmony, a new evil has risen in the name of Wolverine. He attempted to attack piglet w/ his claws. But Pooh jumped in the way and he was struck in the belly leaving a lot of cotton. He thought he saved Piglet, but he didn't notice that the claws pierced through and piglet was also struck. Wolverine made barbecue out of them, laughingly sizzling them on the evil grill.

What will happen to Pooh and Piglet? I am really amazed I did this... I am running out of ideas for now...

**Author's note: So what do you think? RnR. I know it's a short chapter. So maybe next time we'll do a longer one okay?**


End file.
